1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates primarily to the field of sporting equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to the technological area of the development of baseball bat grips—especially baseball bat grips which are used as training devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the art to comprise baseball grips of a material which enhances the user's hold on the bat, e.g., rubber or neoprene materials. Grips have even been formed such that they better conform to the hands of the user. Some grips even have indentions for receiving the user's fingers in such a way that the bat is more easily gripped. However, none of the grips existing in the prior art adequately address problems overcome by the present invention.
Looking to the unrelated field of invention for golf club grips, reveals that, they have been configured so as to force a finger placement of the user for training purposes, or to enhance actual play. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,146 issued to Comer.
None of the grips of the prior art, however adequately train the user to maintain what is called a “knocked knuckles” grip throughout a proper baseball swing. During the proper swing of a baseball bat, the user's knuckles are to be maintained in alignment. The concept seems easy enough to execute. Almost all players, even youth, are able to visually line up the knuckles, and raise the bat in anticipation of a pitched ball. The problem arises once the pitch is delivered, and the batter begins the mechanics of executing a swing. Under these circumstances, the user typically becomes excited, and tightens his or her grip on the bat in order to hit the ball harder. This instinctual response of “trying to kill it,” however will result in an improper swing. One reason for this is that when the grip is made more tightly, the knuckles will shift out of their original, aligned position. The tight grip and skewed knuckles will result in an erratic swing that is not level, as is desired.
There is a need in the art for a training device that will force the user to maintain a knocked knuckles alignment, and at the same time grip the bat more lightly throughout the swing.